Standing at the Edge of the Earth
by Eternal Wicked Lady
Summary: Songfic: Usagi swears it's just another battle, but Mamoru knows differently.....


Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailor Moon Character, I just use them like puppets when I write. Nor do I own the lyrics to the song " Standing at the Edge of the Earth " by Blessid Union of Souls. (by the way, if you don't know this song, I recommend finding it. The album is called "Walking Off the Buzz" and it's a really good song. I know that listening to the song while reading this does something special for it. There's no way I would have been able to finish this if I hadn't had the song to listen to.) Questions and comments are more than welcome, Critisism will be acknowledged if it's constructive. Flames, however, will be promptly extinguished *holds up fire extinguisher* and that person will forever be on my list of "people that should be made to wear signs" ^^ Thank you for taking the time to read this. Now on to the butchering!!!! *insane laughter*  
Wicked -- yes i've got an attitude! I've got several! Sell ya one? --  
  
  
Songfic: Standing at the Edge of the Earth - Usagi and Mamoru  
Author: Eternal Wicked Lady  
email: eternalwickedladychibiusa@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG   
  
*********  
~I knew that this moment would come in time   
~That I'd have to let go and watch you fly   
~I know you're coming back so why am I dying inside   
  
Two sit together, arguing angrily about something...there are tears in both their eyes. He grabs her arms roughly and shakes her, trying to make her understand. She slaps him and runs off, her long blond hair trailing behind her like banners...or battle standards. He puts his dark head into his hands, his body shaking as the pain and desperation he feels overcomes him.  
  
~Are you searching for words that you can't find   
~Trying to hide your emotions but eyes don't lie   
~Guess there's no easy way to say goodbye   
  
Usagi comes to him later that day, her eyes still slightly red from crying, and rests her delicate hand on his arm. Her eyes search his face, trying to find the strength to tell him what she must. He clutches her to him, holding her so tightly against him that it almost hurts her. Mamoru finally loosens his hold on her, and she caresses his face gently, begging him not to press her on this. She smiles and acts like this is just like all the other times that she's gone out before. The last embrace, full of emotion but no tears. They're putting on a brave face for each other. Neither speaks, words would only cheapen what they feel for each other.  
  
~So I'll be standing at the edge of the earth   
~Hoping that someday you'll come back again   
~I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping for someday   
  
He walks with her early next morning. Even now, he wants to say something to stop her...but he knows it's useless to try. She's always done what was best for everyone but herself...always...and that's what hurts him the most. He knows he's being selfish. She moves swiftly, with a purpose, along the cold, misty streets. He doesn't understand, but she's saying goodbye to everything. All Mamoru knows is that he'll be waiting for her.  
  
~Don't misunderstand what I'm trying to say   
~I don't want to let you leave this way   
~I want you to know that I stand right by your side   
  
Usagi turns to him when they reach the park, her eyes are sad. He pleads with her one last time, begging her to stay, to stay with him. The argument gets ugly, they're shouting at each other. She suddenly grabs his shirt and kisses him roughly. His deep blue eyes fill with pain, he felt her desperation. Mamoru holds her gently and whispers to her, letting her know that he will always love her. his heart is fighting what he knows...this time will be different. He wants to have her stay...or go with her...but he knows its not possible.  
  
~And I know this may be   
~The very last time that we see each other cry   
~But whatever happens know that I'll....   
  
She takes her brooch and holds it to the sky, tears falling down her cheeks as she transforms. It's time for her to go, she's stayed as long as she dares. Usagi and Mamoru link hands, both trying to memorize the other's face through their tears. They kiss one last time, then she steps away from him. Her wings spread as she leaps up from the ground. A few feet from the tops of the trees, she turns around and blows him a kiss. In a fit of terror, he runs after her, screaming her name, but she doesn't even look back. She's afraid she'll lose the courage she needs to complete her mission.  
  
~I'll be standing at the edge of the earth   
~Hoping that one day you'll come back again   
~I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping that someday   
~You'll come back to me   
  
In the bright rays of the rising sun, he is nothing more than a dark shadow of a man. The pinks and oranges of the dawn play across the water in the small pond, the surface completely still. Not even the birds are singing. It's as if Mamoru is completely alone. Never in his life has he felt this way...  
  
~I'll be praying for whatever it's worth   
~Believing that one day you'll come back again  
~I'll be standing at the edge of the earth   
~Hoping for someday   
  
Mamoru drops to his knees, sobbing against the grass until he's spent. He slowly stands up, wiping at his nose and eyes with the back of his sleeve. He touches his fingertips to his lips, and blows a kiss up to the heavens. He will be strong for her, he will wait for her, no matter how long it takes....he makes his silent vow. Shimmering blue eyes gaze wistfully heavenward...  
  
~And I know this may be   
~The very last time that we see each other cry   
~But whatever happens know that I'll....   
  
Blue eyes go out of focus, his vision blurs and he sees his beloved in his mind's eye. Her tears, the transformation, her departure. The way a sparkling trail of tears fanned out behind her like ribbons as she flew away. Usagi's tears flow unabated as she speeds to her destination. She can feel the evil from where she is, and it scares her more than anything she's ever faced before. She holds a picture of Mamoru's tear stained face in her mind and heart, using him for the strength she desperately needs.  
  
~I'll be standing at the edge of the earth   
~Hoping that one day you'll come back again   
~I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping that someday   
~You'll come back to me   
  
Usagi turns to take one last long look at the Earth from space, the blues remind her of her love's eyes, the greens of the park where she and her friends often went, and the whites of the clouds she and Mamoru used to watch. She angrily brushes her tears away, knowing that she can't afford to be blinded by them when the time comes. Once again, she blows a kiss, this time to the Earth it's self...then she turns back to her task. Resolute. She will protect them, or die trying.  
  
~I'll be praying for whatever it's worth   
~Believing that one day you'll come back to me   
~I'll be standing at the edge of the earth   
  
She clasps her hands together tightly to quell the shaking. In front of her, looming like a shadow across her heart and soul, is her goal. This is why she trained, this is why she was born. Usagi lands gracefully, on leg folds under the other and she places a hand on the cold marble to balance herself. As she stands, she sees her opponent in the distance. Suddenly, she knows...what she has been dreading has come true. She wonders if she has the power to do what is needed this time.  
  
~Hoping for someday   
~Waiting for someday Believing in someday   
~Praying for someday, I'll be....   
  
On his way home, Mamoru suddenly feels a strong sense of longing, and sadness. So strong is his tie to Usagi, that he knows....he feels her fear, her determination, her power. He offers a prayer to her, for her...to give her strength. His golden goddess of the moon, he would have given his life gladly, had she ever asked. On the battlefield far off, Usagi tires, her power begins to wane, but she knows she has to do something or everyone she loves will cease to exist. Just as she is about to give up hope, a rush of power fills her. The warmth envelopes her gently, it cradles her, bathes her in power and love. Tears again well in her eyes. Mamoru has saved her. His power, his love, have given her the chance she needs...  
  
~Longing for someday Clinging to someday   
~Cherishing someday, I'll be....   
~Thinking of someday Dreaming of someday   
~Wishing for someday, I'll be....   
  
A brilliant burst of light in the middle of the day. Mamoru has been outside all day, his apartment was unbearable without Usagi's presence. He sits on a bench, unopened book in his hands, watching the sky. There is pain, for him, excruciating pain. It's not just any light....understanding explodes in his brain and he falls to the ground for the second time this day. What he did was not enough. Mamoru sobs brokenly, his Usagi is gone forever. He holds his ring hand against his chest in the hope that he might be able to breathe. All his soul wishes for death, but he knows he has responsibilities here on Earth.   
  
~Living for someday Counting on someday   
~Knowing that one day....   
  
Mamoru remains on his knees in the park until a group of girls comes running up, their eyes running over with tears. They're hysterical. He does nothing for them, he can't. One girl holds a child. Tiny arms reach out to him, pull him back from the deepest depths of despair. He takes his daughter into his arms and holds her while they both cry. As little as she is, Chibi-usa knows that her mommy isn't coming back. Mamoru sends the other girls away, they leave quickly, quietly...they respect him. Each knows that he will need them later, but for now, he needs only his daughter.   
  
~I will see you   
  
When he finally gets up to walk away, he feels a presence. A gentle breeze caresses his cheek and he feels a familiar warmth. Chibi-usa lies asleep in his arms, unaware as he turns to follow the presence he feels. In the sunset, a translucent figure shimmers. His beloved Usagi stands before him; she smiles at both her husband and her daughter. They gaze into each other's eyes for a long moment, the love between them almost a tangible thing. A quiet kind of piece fills his soul. She gives him one last soft smile, then fades slowly away. The same breeze touches him once again to whisper a secret. He closes his eyes and smiles as leaves drift by him on the wake of her passing.  
He will be able to make it until he can be with her again...  
  
~Finis~  
  
********* 


End file.
